Li-Ming
Li-Ming is a Ranged Assassin Hero from the Diablo universe. Until January 4, 2017, Li-Ming could be obtained for free via the Nexus Challenge. Background It’s a generally agreed upon fact of life among the denizens of Sanctuary that wizards and magical mayhem are never far apart. Although she understands people’s concerns, Li-Ming is entirely unapologetic for the destruction in her wake. She delights in unleashing devastating spells on her foes from afar, then teleporting away to frustrate her enemies’ attempts at striking back. Small minds may fear this kind of power, but Li-Ming wields the arcane forces of the universe with confidence and unmatched skill. Gameplay Summary Strengths *High sustained and burst damage *Capable to kite, escape and chase effectively with *Powerful when placed against heroes who utilizes death mechanism including Rexxar *High sustained damage against most stationary targets *Very low ability cooldown means she can bully a lane very effectively with assistance Weaknesses *Weak against dive and crowd control *Mana hungry *High skill ceiling *Struggles against heroes who summon obstacles or monsters, which waste her damage output Abilities Traits Heroic Abilities Talents Tier 1, Hero Level 1 Tier 2, Hero Level 4 Tier 3, Hero Level 7 Tier 4, Hero Level 10 Tier 5, Hero Level 13 Tier 6, Hero Level 16 Tier 7, Hero Level 20 Talent Builds * Tips * Matchups Pairings Auriel can easily fill her energy with allies that have high burst and deal potent area damage. Li-Ming fulfills this role perfectly; with low cooldowns on her abilities, straightforward raw damage and powerful , she can provide energy to Auriel quite fast when under the effects of . Li-Ming's high explosive cooldowns makes her a valuable ally to Malfurion. Her lack of crowd control abilities is balanced with Malfurion's , allowing her to dish out damage. In addition, her very low cooldowns become even lower when affected by . Li-Ming's low cooldowns and high spike damage makes her great to abuse Tyrande's . Effective against Cassia becomes a lightning rod for long-range spell-slingers such as Li-Ming. Her Avoidance grants her amazing survivability against basic attacks, but spell casters honestly couldn't care less. Since Cassia relies on closing gaps, hitting skill-shots, and pouncing on immobile or retreating Heroes, Li-Ming has all the tools to out-play and out-damage the lightning goddess. Li-Ming’s high mobility and heavy burst combined can be a nightmare for Kel'Thuzad to deal with. She out-pokes him as well and is a large enough threat that if he stands still for any length of time to try to land his abilities, he risks taking heavy damage. Lúcio is fantastic for long, drawn out fights, but struggles against enemies who can quickly burst their targets down. If even one of Lúcio’s teammates gets too low, Li-Ming can quickly take advantage and kill his entire team before he has the time to bring their Health pools back up. Nothing is quite as frustrating for a Probius player than the constant loss of his Pylons. Li-Ming has enough range that she can easily kill Pylons almost as soon as they come up, and Probius doesn’t have a great answer to zone Li-Ming away due to her Teleport. She’s a difficult target to hit with , and Probius’ low Health also makes him a prime kill target for a quick reset, which can dramatically swing the fight in Li-Ming’s favor. Effective foes Skins ;Rebellious Wizard (base) ;Archon :Once, only wizards who had spent countless hours braving the inferno were able to attain the fabled archon armor. Those who adorned it were both respected and feared. Then came transmog... ;Tal Rasha :Few sorcerers are as famed as Tal Rasha, who sacrificed himself to imprison Baal during the Sin War. Those wizards who don his armor do so with the intent to live up to his legend. ;Star Princess :For eons, Earth has been protected by the magical Star Princess. Together, they stand against the Eternal Empire and its Space Lords in the name of love and friendship. :This skin is related to the Eternal Empire themed-skins. Features themed abilities. ;Striker :Li-Ming is an avid student of magic, but it was her skills on the court that scored her a scholarship at the Ysharj Sanctum. As team captain, she intends to lead the Vizjerei Fireflies to victory. :This skin is related to the Burning Court themed-skins. Features themed abilities. ;Star Queen :All seemed lost as the star princesses fell one after another. But Li-Ming's refusal to give up hope awakened a new power inside her, transforming her into the legendary Star Queen. :This skin is related to the Eternal Empire themed-skins. Features themed abilities. ;Templar :Li-Ming may be strong-willed, but the will of Templar Li-Ming is stronger. :This skin is related to the StarCraft themed-skins. Features altered voice-over and themed abilities. ;Lunar :To Li-Ming, the Lunar Festival of the Nexus was not so dissimilar from those of her homeland, Xiansai. Donning her favored finery, she joined in celebration with a nostalgic joy. Patch changes * * * * * * * * * * * References External links *Li-Ming t Battle.net *Li-Ming at the Diablo wiki *Artist page for infobox image Category:Heroes Category:Assassin Category:Nephalem Category:Human